


Face with tear

by Serenity



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Schoolboys, fandom: sherlock holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they meet in school, dramatically, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face with tear

Rooftop, school in midday, soft breeze.  
Actually, more than a breeze up here.  
A full storm raging inside the boy with the black, curly hair.

Schoolyard. Four kids are screaming: “Jump, freak!”  
No teacher near them.  
The boy approaches the ledge.

Street, footsteps, a student a few years older.  
His father just left for Afghanistan.  
He is crying, inside.

“Jump freak!” the chorus shouts.  
The boy closes his eyes, opening his arms.  
The student looks up, gasps, running.

Pushing them away, screaming up to the rooftop,  
seconds stretch, jumping,  
falling, falling, falling...

Strong arms open, catching,  
bones crack, soft green flattened.  
Breathing, hard, darkness.

Hospital, two beds, light.  
“The name is Sherlock Holmes.”  
“John, John Watson.”


End file.
